ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Demolition Duty
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault Missions Category:Lance Corporal MissionsCategory:Ilrusi Atoll Missions de:Abrissarbeiten | npc = Bhoy Yhupplo - Aht Urhgan Whitegate (L-10) | staging point = Ilrusi Atoll Staging Point | objective = Demolish the shipwrecks | recruitment = Lv.50, 1-6 mercenaries | orders = A confidential report states that corsairs are secretly collecting the remains of shipwrecks on the Ilrusi Atoll. Use the automaton issued to you by the on-site engineer to demolish these shipwrecks. | time limit = 30 | points = Varies based on the number of times you replace the automaton. }} Enemies Drops | width="25%" | | width="25%" | |} Walkthrough Use a Demolition Automaton to destroy the 5 shipwrecks. * You start out on a ship at (H-10) in front of an NPC Uzhahn. * One person (Preferably a mage type job) talks to Uzhahn and that person is assigned a Demolition Automaton. **Only one automaton can be issued at a time, and it is linked to the person who talked to Uzhahn. **The automaton will not defend itself or its master, nor can you command it like a Puppetmaster would. **It will follow its master around until it finds its intended target. ** You can cure the automaton. It has a substantial amount of HP, and can take a number of hits. ** You can also cast Protect, Shell, and Haste on the automaton. ** Should your automaton become severely damaged, it is possible to take it back to the starting point for repairs from Uzhahn. ***If the automaton takes any damage during the repair process, it will be cancelled. * If you get too far away from the automaton while it isn't attacking the wreckage it will give a message and deactivate five seconds later if not interacted with. * Your party should be well equipped to handle imps. They will respawn within five minutes so be prepared to handle more than one at a time. Imps have approximately 4000-5000 HP each, and do standard imp moves. They con Even Match to Tough in an uncapped run. ** Most imps can be avoided. There are tunnels through the walls in some places that make it easier to avoid the imps. If you see an imp blocking your path, look for one of these tunnels to go around it. ** Imps will aggro the automaton and other pets such as wyverns. * Scattered around the area are 5 barriers made of wood planks and debris. These are the shipwrecks that your automaton is designed to destroy. ** All the shipwrecks are located in the southern part of the map. The northern area of the map is completely empty. ** The shipwrecks are not targetable, and the automaton is the only thing that is able to directly attack it. Just have whoever is leading it move close to the target wall and the automaton will automatically engage it. ** It is possible to use AoE weapon skills, ~ga magic and Blue Mage breath spells to deal half damage to the wreckage and speed up the process. ** Once the automaton uses the weaponskill Slapstick, a Carrion Crab will spawn. ***They don't have a lot of HP (less than 2000) and are easily taken care of. Crab will use all standard crab attacks. Crabs do not give XP when defeated. ***The crab cannot be distracted from the automaton and will keep attacking it until one of them is dead. *** If the Automaton uses Slapstick to defeat the Wreckage, no crab will spawn. Conversely, if you defeat the crab before the Automaton is finished with the Wreckage, and the Automaton uses Slapstick again, a second crab will spawn. ***If wreckage falls it is possible to Bind the crab and move the automaton away from it. *If your automaton is destroyed or you die and it disappears, Uzhahn will give you another. * After you destroy all the walls talk to Uzhahn to receive your score and spawn the Rune of Release. ** The Assault Points reward may be based on the score Uzhahn gives you at the end. A score of 10 (one repair, no replacements) was worth 1000 points each for a party of 3. ** Presumably losing an automaton and getting a replacement will result in a lower score. Hint Very easy Solo as 99BLM/49RDM pulling one imp at a time to the Shipwrecks and using AoE spells near them. BLM geared in 117 RoE gear. Redenius- Valefor 2-20-15 An extremely fast clear can be done on GEO or Mage/GEO. Grab one imp, and proceed to -ra the imp next to the 'shipwreck.' A wellgeared SCH99/GEO can take each out with 3 blizzaras. There are also plenty of imps flying about. Did the assault without even bringing out the demolition atomaton until after all 5 shipwreaks were destroyed. Had to just talk to npc twice afterwords. For very fast clearing, a good job combo would be BLU/NIN, a form of refresh (RDM preferred over BRD, since RDM can also main heal), and BLM. Rather than using AoE weapon skills (as suggested below), drag a nearby imp toward the wall, and have the BLU/NIN solo the imp. Meanwhile, the BLM should focus on using AoE *-ga spells -- if the imp is close enough, the spells will damage the walls, and destroy them faster. If the crab pops while the imp is up, just sleep the crab, and then use the crab, like the imp, to do AoE spells. RDM should be the automaton controller and keep it hasted and cured. BLU and BLM stun as necessary to prevent sleepga. We actually had WHM/SMN, MNK/NIN, BLU/NIN, BLM/WHM, and BRD/WHM and cleared it with around 15 minutes left to spare. As the BRD, I just used double ballads on everyone. The WHM kept the automaton hasted and rarely had to cure anyone else (hence BRD and WHM can be replaced by RDM). Bring echo drops for a guaranteed win -- Boogers on Hades. ---- To clear within 20-25 minutes, all party members need poison potions, echo drops, and a leveled dagger skill for Cyclone (i.e. SAM/NIN is very good, although NIN/SAM, THF/NIN, and WAR/NIN will work), or an staff skill (i.e. PLD/SAM or DRG/SAM) for Earth Crusher. Both AOE weaponskills are magical, therefore they cannot miss. Position all melee with back to the shipwreck and pull an Imp to that shipwreck. If possible, use Cyclone on the Imp - it will do damage to the imp and approximately 50-125 damage to the shipwreck if the imp is positioned correctly. Poison Potions are required due to the fact Imps will use Sleepga a lot (it pulled it off at least 6 times). When imps in that area are dead, send in the automation and the healer should rest MP. (Never send automation in if you're still fighting imps unless time is short.) When crab pops melees can cyclone the crab (it will always hit the shipwreck). You will need at least 3 melee and a healer (with healer controlling the automation). There should 1 to 2 imps pops around each shipwreck. When clearing shipwrecks, start with the one furthest east, then work your way west. The dangerous part is going back to the NPC when all shipwrecks are down, as the Imps will have repopped and got longer than normal line of sight aggro than the average Imp (also, you are likely moving a long distance back). Imps can be gravitied and bound, or put down with lullaby at this point - your main goal is to get the automation and the person that controls the automation back to the NPC alive. Shortcut Strategy To make the best possible trip, avoiding as many imps as possible, follow this pattern: * Take the Wreckage nearest the East side of the boat first. If you hug the wall and fall off the ledge early, you can usually avoid the imp. * When it's broken, run through and to the East - theres a secret path not shown on the map that'll land you behind the next Wreckage. * When that one is down, run back through the path you just took, and head north around the inlet in a big horseshoe. There should be 1 imp that can be avoided with ease * You'll eventually come to another wreckage. Break it, and look to your West - there is another secret tunnel. Take it and break the next Wreckage which should be right near the exit of this tunnel. * The last Wreckage is the trickiest - Ignore the north tunnel that is on your map, head slightly north west and then hug the north-east wall until you come to a 2nd tunnel not on your map. There are most likely 2 imps patrolling that you'll need to watch for. Run through this final tunnel and then head west. You'll be behind the 5th Wreckage. * Now, just run back in reverse, avoiding imps. You can skip the horseshoe around the water and go right to the boat to save time, but usually theres an imp or two waiting, so take care. * Using this pattern, I've done this with 3 or 4 people and never once lost. Only problems arise when someone aggros an imp, which can be avoided 95% of the time. Notes * There seems to be a bug, the crabs will also aggro NPC pets you may have with you, such as wyverns. * As of 5/06/2008, this is still true. We did a run last night where our PUPs Automaton took hate when the crab popped. Our DRG has had similiar issues with her wyvern in this assault. Unknown what triggers this to happen, as it only occurs randomly, and definitely not on every crab pop. Map